


Pulled Apart (4 of 5)

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: promps 61 to 80 of the Joss100 challenge.  Kayleecentric.  Jaylee.





	Pulled Apart (4 of 5)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Takes place after the series but in a AU verse where the movie will never take place. This chapter deals with some adult things, specifically rape. Consider yourself warned.

  
Author's notes: Takes place after the series but in a AU verse where the movie will never take place. This chapter deals with some adult things, specifically rape. Consider yourself warned.  


* * *

Pulled Apart (4 of 5)

## Pulled Apart (4 of 5)

61\. Music 

Kaylee nursed her beer, knowing full well Jayne had been serious about cutting her off after one drink. She wasn't ready to go home yet, so she drank slowly and listened to Jayne as he told stories to her, the bar tender and even some of the ladies of 'ill-repute'. It was amazing watching just how much the women loved him. Made her stomach do a flip flop when one of the girls placed her hand on his shoulder as she laughed. Must have been the beer. It was bitter tasting and not the kind she was used to. 

"Jayne?" No response. "Jayne?!" she said louder this time. He turned and looked at her, big grin on his face. 

"Yeah, Kaylee?" 

"Think I'm gonna head back t'the boat now. You have fun with them ladies. It's your birthday after all," she said, rising and finishing off her mug. 

"I should walk you back," Jayne said, rising as well. Kaylee shook her head quickly and put her hand on his arm as she called over the music. 

"I'll be fine." 

* * *

62\. Sound 

Kaylee shoved her hands into her pockets as she strolled back towards Serenity. It was a little walk to get back down to the docks, but it was peaceful, leaving her to her thoughts. She stared up at the sky every now and then, gazing at the stars and just enjoying her little walk. The beer she had floating in her was giving her a small buzz. She was content. 

A twig snapped behind her and Kaylee[SH1] slowly turned around. She didn't see anyone. The streets were pretty much empty, most of the venders having already gone home. She turned back and picked up her pace. She could see Serenity up ahead. Maybe she was just scaring herself. There was another sound behind her, it sounded like footsteps. She turned around again, trying to see if there was someone there. A hand grabbed her from around the waist as another hand clamped down over her mouth as she was dragged back towards an alley way. 

* * *

63\. Silence 

Kaylee was dizzy. She knew she needed to get up, but her whole body ached. She closed her eyes and tried not to focus on what had just happened. Couldn't focus on it. When she was finally able to pull herself to her feet, she had to lean against the wall for support. Her legs were shaking and she wasn't sure her knees would hold her up. 

It was so quiet, everything was so quiet. After the men had run away, and the padding of their footsteps had died down, she had heard nothing. She'd wished she could have heard Jayne or the captain's voice; coming to tell [SH2]her it was okay. She'd be fine. There was only silence. 

Pushing off the wall, Kaylee headed back for the bar. The ship was closer, but she knew Mal would be mad at her. Mad at her for walking home by herself and making herself a target. She was such an idiot. 

* * *

64\. Ocean 

When Kaylee made it back to the bar, she received about the strangest assortment of looks she'd ever seen. Couldn't much blame them, she probably looked a mess. When she made it to the bar, she sat down with a grimace. Her whole body was sore and hurting. The bartender recognized her immediately and looked alarmed. 

"Hon, what happened t'ya?" he asked, setting down a mug of beer. "That one's on[SH3] the house." 

"You seen Jayne anywhere? Man I came in here with?" she asked. 

"He do this to you?" the bar tender asked, eyes darkening. She shook her head and shifted in her seat. 

"No, I just need t'find him. You see where he went?" she asked. 

"Upstairs with Melinda. Should be down soon. Been there since you left," he said. She nodded and took the beer into her hands. 

"Why don't I find someone to help you get cleaned up, hon. You look quite a fright," he said. 

"Thanks, Joe. I'd appreciate that. Got maybe some clothes? I have a little money, not much though," she said, looking down at her torn coveralls. Joe nodded, dismissing her money comment. 

"I'm sure one of Lady Anne's girls can get you fixed right up. Get word to your man too. Lisa! Com'ere[SH4] for a second," Joe called. The pretty whore sauntered her way over to the bar like she was expecting a client. When she saw Kaylee though, her whole body changed. 

"Oh darlin' you alright?" she asked. 

"She needs t'get cleaned up and maybe some clothes. Shipmate she came in with is upstairs with Melinda, think you can get him word 'bout this little girl?" Joe asked. 

"Sure, what's your name?" Lisa asked. 

"Kaylee." 

"Alright, let's get some of the blood off you." She helped Kaylee to her feet. Looking around at the sea of strange faces, Kaylee half wondered if maybe her attackers were in this bar somewhere. It made her sick. Their faces had been covered, but she'd recognized their voices 'till the day she died. 

* * *

65\. Vast 

There were a whole lot of things that went through Jayne's head when Melinda had answered the door and then turned and gave him the news. He ain't never thought his feelings could've had such a range. He felt everything from murderous rage to complete helplessness. 

He had got dressed as quick as he could, paid Melinda what he owed her, and followed that Lisa woman down to where they said they were taking care of Kaylee. When he got to her side she was in different clothes. A dress that was a little big on her. Her face had been washed, but there was cuts and bruised all over her. When she saw him, she gave him a dim smile and then a whole 'nother set of emotions flooded him; things [SH5]he'd never felt before. 

"Come on, girl. Let's get back t'the boat," he said, helping her to her feet. She sniffled as she rose, so Jayne wrapped his arm around her shoulder[SH6] 

"Cap'n is gonna be mad," she whispered. 

"Only at me," Jayne said, swallowing thickly as another emotion hit him--fear[SH7]. Mal was gonna kill him. 

* * *

66\. Empty 

"Kaylee, did they... ?" Simon's voice trailed off. He couldn't say the words. Her eyes didn't meet his though. 

"Don't feel much like talking about it," she said softly. 

"I think I should examine you," he said quietly. 

She shook her head and slid off the bed. "I know what happened t'me, Doc. Don't need an examination t'tell me that." She moved past him to leave the infirmary. 

"Kaylee wait, please!" he called to her. She turned and looked at him. He was speechless when her eyes met his. Her eyes were completely devoid of emotion. No sadness or fear, nothing. Her eyes were empty. When he didn't say anything, she turned and continued on walking out of the infirmary.[SH8] 

* * *

67\. Choices 

They were silent as they stared at one another. Jayne knew he'd been wrong to let Kaylee go walking home by herself. But damn it the girl wasn't even supposed to have gone with him in the first place. This was a pretty safe planet for the most part, one little Kaylee was familiar with. He hadn't thought she'd get hurt, 'specially not with all the self defense Zoe had been teaching her. 

"If we were in the air, I swear to Book's God I would have spaced you by now," Mal said through gritted teeth, finally breaking the quiet. 

"I ain't happy with what happened neither Mal. Girl won't even talk about it. I don't know what t'say, but I ain't the one that did this to her and I think maybe that's where we should be focusing this whole conversation." 

"Oh, but you are the one that did this to her," Mal said, his voice lowering. "You made a choice Jayne. If you'd walked her home, she'd been fine. You and I both know that. You made a choice to stay with a whore and that makes this your fault just as much as theirs." 

"No it don't," came a small voice from the doorway. Both men turned and looked at Kaylee as she stood a few feet away from them. 

"I told Jayne t'stay[SH9]. Didn't want t'ruin his birthday celebration. Don't go makin' this 'bout something it ain't. I made the choice, Cap'n." She looked between them like she was making sure they understood before turning and leaving.[SH10] 

* * *

68\. Lost 

Kaylee headed for her room in a small haze, but was stopped when she saw Simon standing near her bunk entrance. She gave him a confused look and crossed her arms over her chest. "What're you doing here?" she asked softly. 

"I know you don't want to talk about this Kaylee, but I think you really need to hear me out," Simon said. He stepped forward and put his hand on hers. "I really think I should examine you, if they were carrying anything..." his voice trailed off. "You also need a birth control shot, to be on the safe side. Please, Kaylee, this is important," he pleaded softly. Kaylee was quiet for a moment before she numbly nodded. 

"Okay, good. I'll make this quick, I promise," he assured her as he lead her back towards the infirmary. 

The exam took longer than she had hoped, but it was shorter than she expected. When he finished up, she dressed and let him giver her the shots she needed. He used mostly stuff from Inara's medical kits. 

When they were finished, she left without a word. She was glad Simon hadn't tried to make small talk or keep her there any longer, the situation was embarrassing enough. When she stepped out of the infirmary, she really didn't know what to do or where to go. Kaylee had never felt lost before on Serenity, but right now she did. There was only one person she could think of who might understand--Inara. Companions had training for this sort of thing. 

Taking a deep breath, she headed for the companion's shuttle. She knocked twice before Inara called for her to come in. Tea was already set out and the older woman smiled up at Kaylee. "'Spectin' me?" Kaylee asked. Inara raised her brush up and patted for Kaylee to come sit in front of her. 

"I wouldn't say expecting so much as hoping," Inara said softly. Kaylee slowly made her way to sit in front of the companion. Getting her hair brushed was always soothing experience. She closed her eyes and waited to feel the soft bristles run through her hair. 

"Can we not talk 'bout it, 'Nara? Not yet I mean? I just... I need some time," Kaylee said, letting out a sigh as the brush ran through her hair. 

"We can talk or not talk about anything you want," Inara said. 

"Thanks, 'Nara." Kaylee tried to smile, but it failed. Instead she just let everything else go away while Inara brushed her hair. 

* * *

69\. Found 

Jayne wasn't any good at this sort of thing. He didn't like it when woman cried. Especially not little Kaylee. She was supposed to be full of sunshine and here she was, wrapped in darkness where she thought no one would see her, crying her eyes out. He took a deep breath and took a step forward. 

"Kaylee?" She jumped. 

"How did you...?" her voice trained off as she quickly scrubbed the tears off her cheeks. 

"Find you? I'm a tracker, little Kaylee. Don't rightly think I should be giving 'way my secrets, do you?" he asked with a grin. Kaylee let out a small laugh and stood up. She sniffled some more, but she wasn't crying now. 

"Guess not. Cap'n need somethin'?" she asked. 

"Nope, just comin' to check on you is all," Jayne said. 

"I'm fine," Kaylee tried to assure him. 

"I'm sure you are," Jayne said in a matter of fact kind of way. He took a step forward and placed his arm around her shoulder. "See it's me who's havin' the problem. Job didn't go so smooth as Mal thought and I'm just havin' a crummy day. Thought maybe you could spare some of your sun shine t'cheer me up," he said. Kaylee looked up at him and smiled. It was a genuine smile, and he was glad to see it. He could see in her eyes she knew he was lying, but she was smiling and that was all that mattered. 

"We could go play cards, take your mind off it," she offered. 

"I'd like that, little Kaylee," Jayne said, smiling back down at her. 

* * *

70\. Full 

It had taken Kaylee two solid weeks to finally open up to Inara about all that had happened. The girls voice had shook and by the time the full story was out, she was crying violently. Saying the words out loud, Inara knew, was a big step for Kaylee. She would finally get out in the open everything she had been feeling. But it had been painful for the companion to watch. The two men who attacked her had been around Jayne's size. She tried to fight them off, even had knocked one to the ground and tried to make a run for it. That was where all the bruises had come from. They hadn't taken lightly to being resisted. 

When she had stopped crying, Kaylee let out a relieved breath. "Thanks for listenin' t'me without gettin' all angry and stuff. Cap'n so protective sometimes, he don't see that more than anything I just need t'find a way t'let it all go." Inara smiled. She wanted to go back after these men as much as the captain did, but she knew that Kaylee needed to do this her own way. 

"Of course, mei mei. You know I'm always here for you," Inara said softly. 

Kaylee let out a deep breath and smiled. Her face was still stained with tears, but everything about her smiled. "They hurt me, 'Nara. Hurt me bad, but I ain't gonna let them get t'me no more if I can help it." 

"It's okay if they do," Inara said, shifting slightly so she leaned closer to Kaylee. "Are you having nightmares?" 

"Some," Kaylee said. "But if I work real hard during the day and I'm tired enough, I don't dream. Those'll pass eventually though." Inara admired Kaylee positive attitude. 

"You'll be okay," the companion said. "You'll be your full self once again." 

"I know I will," came Kaylee's determined response. 

* * *

71\. Fall 

Kaylee laughed and ran for the ball before the shepherd could get to it. She was already getting the light little sheen of sweat on her body, driving Jayne crazy. Wasn't nothing compared to that bathing suit she had donned weeks ago, but watching her get all hot and sweaty playing hoop ball was a close second. 

When she got the ball, she tossed it too him. Jayne caught it will ease. Wash nearly barreled into him trying to intercept, but Jayne was like a brick wall. He didn't budge. 

"What're you made of, stone?!" Wash cried, rubbing his arm that he hit Jayne. Jayne just smirked, tossing the ball up and making the shot. 

"Game point," Zoe called. "Sorry husband. But it looks like you all have kitchen duty." Wash, Book and Simon groaned together. Made Jayne smile though. He was supposed to have dishes tonight too. 

"Kaylee!" Mal's voice echoed through the hall. Jayne watched Kaylee stiffen for a moment before Mal came into view. 

"Temp. guage, Cap'n?" she asked meekly. 

"That'd be it. We're hitting planet side in an hour and I need that shuttle to make that delivery. That thing is like an ice burg!" Kaylee jogged over to the shuttle two entrance and picked up a tool box that had been set outside of the door. 

"Sorry, Cap'n. I was just on my way t'do that," she said, pressing the button to open the door to the shuttle. Jayne could feel the blast of cold air from where he was standing. Once Kaylee was out of view, Jayne gave Mal a hard look. 

"Lay off the girl, would ya. You know she'll get it done on time." The way Mal's eyes darknes, Jayne wished he hadn't said anything. 

"You can go help her and make sure it's done 'fore we leave," Mal said, turning and leaving before Jayne could respond. The big merc groaned. Falling for that gorram mechanic was gonna get him into trouble. 

* * *

72\. Myth 

Jayne stepped into the shuttle and shivered. It was freezing. He spotted Kaylee under the control pannel, her hands were shaking a little from how cold it was. He walked over to where she was and crouched down next to her. 

"It's freezing in here, gonna catch a cold or somethin' girl," Jayne said. Kaylee didn't look at him. 

"It's a myth," she called from under the panel. 

Jayne raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "What's a myth?" 

"You can't get a cold from being cold. It's a myth, ya know." She pushed herself out from under the panel and looked at him. "What's up, Jayne?" 

"Mal said I had t'come in here in help ya," Jayne said with a resigned tone. Kaylee laughed and turned back to her job. 

"Don't gotta stay, Jayne," she told him with a smile. 

"Don't mind, little girl. Lets just hurry up 'cause it's cold as balls here." 

* * *

73\. Secrets 

"You don't like the secret I told you," River said, her voice soft and distant. Simon looked up at his sister in confusion. It took a minute for him to figure out what she was talking about, but it came to him quick enough. How could he forget having to obey his crazy sister for a day. 

"I'm not crazy," River said quickly. 

"I know," Simon said, wishing he hadn't thought that. He didn't even bother trying to grasp how she could have possibly known what he was thinking. "And it's really none of my business. I shouldn't have asked you to tell me." 

"You only say that because she made you wear your clothes inside out all day," River said. She was smiling at him now, but her smile faded again. 

"I have another secret," she said. 

"I don't want to know," Simon said. He turned away from River. But he did want to know. He wanted to know every bit she could tell him. 

"Yes. Yes you do. You want to know everything... he loves her." Simon stopped what he was doing and faced River again. 

"That ape man doesn't know what love is," he snapped. 

* * *

74\. Truth 

Jayne stared down at the doc in confusion. Where was this all coming from? 

"I want the truth," Simon said. 

"Don't think the truth is any of your business," Jayne growled. 

"The way I see it," Simon started, "is you and I have one thing in common and that is Kaylee. I don't believe for a second that you are good enough for her, so I want to know that truth about your feelings." 

"Like I said, ain't none of your business and unless your lookin' to feel my fist in your face, I'd turn around right now and walk away," Jayne said, lowering his voice and moving around Simon so he could make himself a cup of coffee. The doctor wasn't so easily put off and followed behind him quickly. 

"You do love her, don't you?" Simon asked. 

"Love who?" Kaylee asked as she came bounding into the kitchen. She gave Jayne an incredulous look, then moved her gaze to Simon. "Don't tell me you're telling Simon and not me!" she exclaimed. 

"My ma," Jayne cut in quickly. "Doc over here's shocked I care 'bout 'nother soul in this 'verse is all." Kaylee laughed and looked over at Simon as she punched Jayne in the shoulder. 

"He's just a big teddy bear, ain't he?" Kaylee asked with a laugh. 

"I ain't no gorram teddy bear," Jayne growled. 

* * *

75\. Lie 

"You were lying," Kaylee said. She pulled her feet up on the couch and stared down at the other end of the couch where Jayne was sharpening his knife. He slowed his sharpening, but didn't look at her. 

"'Bout what?" 

"You weren't talkin' 'bout your mama t'Simon. So who were you talkin' 'bout?" she asked. Kaylee chewed on her lip and watched as the same black veil seemed to fall over Jayne's features. Why did he have to wear that gorram poker face? "Come on, Jayne. Why don't ya just tell me?" 

"Just drop it, Kaylee girl. Don't really feel like talkin' 'bout it." Jayne's gruff exterior didn't fool Kaylee, but she decided to oblige him anyway. With a yawn she stood and leaned over him, placing a quick kiss on her check. 

"Night Jayne," she said, walking off. 

"Night Kaylee," Jayne said quietly to himself. 

* * *

76\. Terror 

Kaylee woke with a start. She threw the blankets back and sat up, kicking her legs over the edge of her bed. She took a few calming breaths, trying to wake her mind up, pull herself out of the dream. Her hands shook as the moment stayed with her until the fogginess of her mind slowly passed. 

"Just breath, Kaylee," she whispered to herself. When the pounding in her chest settled, Kaylee stood up and straightened the tank top and sweat pants she was wearing. She needed to keep something to settle her nerves. Deciding on tea, Kaylee headed for the ladder and out of her bunk. He hands trembled a little as she held onto the rungs. 

Reaching the top, Kaylee headed for the galley, but paused when she saw Jayne's bunk door open with the lights on. 

* * *

77\. Betrayal 

Jayne heard her footsteps before her voice. "Jayne?" He held his breath for a minute. Why was she up so gorram late? The merc set the gun he'd been cleaning down and looked up at his doorway. 

"Kaylee?" 

"Can I come down?" she asked. 

"If ya want," he told her with a grunt. He saw her bare feet coming down the ladder. She dropped down to the ground and looked over at him. "Why you up so late?" he asked. 

"Bad dream. Thought I'd get some tea and relax. Can I sit down?" she asked, pointing towards his bed. Jayne nodded and moved his gun out of the way. Kaylee moved over and took a seat. She saw quiet for a minute, before she looked over at him. 

"How come you won't tell me?" she asked, pulling her feet up and under her as she sat on Jayne's bed. 

"Tell you what?" 

"Who it is you love or loved. It's like this big secret with you or somethin'. Is it 'Nara?" Kaylee asked. Jayne chuckled and shook his head. 

"She's a fine lookin' woman, but no, it ain't 'Nara," Jayne said. 

"Is it a girl from back home or somethin'?" Kaylee asked. 

"Why're you so curious to know?" he asked, turning his whole body so he was facing her. 

Kaylee seemed to be fumbling for the right words before she finally spoke. "I...uh...I dunno. I guess you just took me by surprise is all. Never really pictured you bein' the type t'fall in love." 

Jayne didn't know what to say to that. What he wasn't a person, didn't have feelings? It hurt that her of all people would say that. "Ain't the type t'fall in love, huh? That gorram doctor the type t'fall in love, little Kaylee? Kinda funny if that's the case since it seems to be the doc won't fall in love with you and here I am not bein' able t'stop stop myself from fallin' in loving you." He didn't know if he had meant to say those words out loud, but they were out. Kaylee's face was blank for a long moment, like she was trying to register what he had just said. She opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke before she could. 

"I think you should leave, Kaylee." There was almost a threatening tone to his voice. He hadn't been able to keep it out. It hurt, her saying he weren't the type to fall in love. Always thought that Kaylee was the one person in the whole gorram 'verse who understood him. 

He must have sounded more threatening than he anticipated, because Kaylee rose without a word and left his bunk. 

* * *

78\. Loyalty 

Kaylee headed numbly to the galley. Her thoughts were scattered everywhere. The strangest part about the whole thing was this hadn't come totally out of left field. His words opened a whole flood gate of emotions she hadn't been allowing herself to feel. She thought back on her last few months with Jayne. She had turned to him when she was in trouble. When those men had broken into the ship, when Simon had rejected her and Kaylee had cried to Jayne. When she had been attacked she hadn't come back to Serenity but had gone back to the bar to Jayne. He had been there for everything, and she was almost surprised at herself for not having seen it before. 

Kaylee moved to the stove and put on some water for tea. She took a deep breath and tried to sort out her feelings. All she really wanted to do was go back there and tell him she was sorry for her mean words. Her own feelings on the situation were confusing, but she knew deep down there was a reason why she had turned to Jayne for everything. She had so many people she could have turned to; Inara, Wash, Zoe, the Cap'n or Shepherd Book. They would have helped her through her troubles and yet she kept turning to Jayne. The biggest, meanest merc in the whole gorram 'verse. He was the one who was always there for her and the one she had always counted on. 

Turning the fire off on the stove, Kaylee left the water and ran back to Jayne's bunk. She needed to talk to him about this. 

* * *

79\. Lover 

Kaylee didn't bother knocking. If Jayne didn't want her barging in then he should have locked his bunk. "Jayne..." she said as she reached the ground. She looked past the ladder to see him pulling his shirt off. 

"I'm going to bed, girl. Best scoot yourself back up that ladder," he informed her without turning around. Her eyes were drawned to his bare back and part of her wished he would turn around. There was no denying that Jayne Cobb was an attractive man. 

"I came t'say I was sorry. 'Bout what I said before. I know you got feelings, I think what surprised me wasn't that you were in love. But that you'd admit you were in love. I didn't mean nothin' by it." Her eyes searched him for any signs that he understood what she was trying to say. 

"Don't need to apologize, little Kaylee, you know I can't be mad at you for long," he said, turning around and pulling the covers on his bed back. She chewed on her lip and studied his naked upper torso for a few moments before speaking again. 

"Me and you....we've always had a fondness for one another. Take care of each other 'cause we're the same sort. Family people who ain't never had the privileges people like 'Nara and Simon had. But things 'tween us have changed a lot since Simon and River came on board. 'Specially since things didn't work out between me and Simon. You're the person I've counted on, person I've trusted and turned to. You've been there for me and I don't know what I didn't see it before. But I care a lot 'bout you Jayne. Lot more than I care about just any of my friends. I don't really know what these feelings that are bubbling up inside of me are, but they're telling me I can't just leave things the way they are right now. Can't let you get away from me." 

"What are you trying t'say, Kaylee?" Jayne asked, turning and fully facing her. 

"It's ten kinds of confusin', what's goin' on in my head. But what I think I'm saying is I think your shiny, Jayne. And I think I don't know what this is between us right now, but that maybe I wanna find out." She chewed on her lip and watched him turn away from her. She took a few steps further into the room. 

"Aww, hell girl. I ain't the right sort for you. Shouldn't have even opened my mouth, then I never would have got you thinkin' down this road. I ain't the frilly, doctor and I ain't ever gonna be." 

"Kiss me, Jayne," she whispered. Jayne turned and looked at her again. 

"Don't much care for kissin', little Kaylee," he said softly. 

"You sayin' if you love someone, you ain't gonna kiss them when they ask you to?" she said, tilting her chin up to hold his gaze. 

Jayne swallowed hard, but didn't say anything. He took a step closer to her and took her chin in his hand. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers. Kaylee felt her stomach do a flip flop at the contact, her whole body leaning into the kiss. He let go of her chin and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. His lips parted hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth for only a moment. He fisted her shirt in his hand, then finally pulled back and looked down at her. 

Kaylee was speechless. His eyes searched hers and for the first time she saw vulnerability in him. 

"Was it what you were expectin'?" he asked, breaking the silence in the room. 

"Better," Kaylee nodded, "can we do it again?" Jayne smiled down at her and leaned down, pressing his lips to her check. 

"Tell you what, pretty girl. You go to bed, don't have anymore of them nightmares and if in the mornin' you're still wantin' a kiss or two, we'll see what we can work out. Sound alright to you?" he asked. Kaylee nodded and smiled. 

* * *

80\. Enemy 

Simon knew he should move, go back to his room and just forget about the glass of water he had been going to get. Hearing Jayne and Kaylee's voices coming for Jayne's bunk had frozen him though. He was rooted to the ground as he listened to their whole conversation transpire. A feeling in his gut told him he should just be happy for the two of them and move on, but his heart and his mind couldn't wrap itself around the idea. 

He cared about Kaylee, cared about her so much. He couldn't give her what she needed, but why did Jayne have to be the one to try and step in and take his place? He was a fool, but he only wanted the best for the mechanic. Simon knew he needed to let this go, he just wasn't sure he'd be able to. 'I'm my own worst enemy,' he thought to himself. Hearing Jayne tell Kaylee to come back in the morning, Simon unrooted himself and quietly slipped off towards the galley to get the glass of water. He was really going to need it. 

[SH1]oops!  
[SH2]captain's voice; coming to tell her it was oaky. [SH3]That one's on the house.  
[SH4]I can't figure out how to spell that right in Firefly-speak! But something about it doesn't look quite right. [SH5]him; things  
[SH6]I want him to hug her!!! but he doesn't have to, you might not see that there, don't want him being too mushy [SH7]him--fear.  
[SH8]Should he do some medical thing about preventing a pregnancy??? Not entirely necessary, but if she won't let him examine her, I think he might insist on this (maybe a drug or something). [SH9]t'stay.  
[SH10]I think this part is good, it's very true to Kaylee, she's hurting but she is always thinking of others.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Pulled Apart (4 of 5)**   
Author:   **Meimei**   [website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **R**  |  **gen het**  |  **29k**  |  **05/14/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Kaylee, Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  Kaylee/Jayne   
Summary:  promps 61 to 80 of the Joss100 challenge. Kayleecentric. Jaylee.   
Notes:  Takes place after the series but in a AU verse where the movie will never take place. This chapter deals with some adult things, specifically rape. Consider yourself warned.   
Sequel to:  Pulled Apart (3 of 5)   
  



End file.
